The Demon Keys
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Lisanna is back. Lucy is depressed that the team Natsu has kicked her off like that. Who is the guy offering to train Lucy and what is he asking in return of the training he is giving? Will Lucy accept his offer and leave Fairy Tail for good? "I will show you what power is, Lisanna" "Che. What can you do?" "Open the demon gate of Rage: Cain!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys….How are you? Long time. Huh! So let's get on with the story. I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the stool in front of the Mira's bar eating her breakfast.

"Hope its of your taste, Lucy?" Mira asked with a kind smile.

"Um. Its tasty Mira-san, Arigato!" Lucy replied while eating.

"Hehe. Slow down, already." Mira said while chuckling.

"Yo Lu-chan." Levy said while smiling and sitting on the stool beside Lucy and in front of Mira.

"Levy-chan! Long time. How did the mission go?" Lucy asked with a smile, happy about her friend's return.

"Easy Peasy." Levy said while winking at Lucy. Lucy just laughed at her friend's antics.

"Have you gone on any recent jobs?" Levy asked turning her serious.

Lucy just sighed and looked over Team Natsu. They were sitting on the desks with Lisanna at Natsu's side and Happy on his head, Erza, and Gray opposite to them.

"Na. They still don't want to go." Lucy said while turning back towards Mira and Levy.

"Oh, Lucy. I am sorry. Because of Lisanna, you have been ignored by them." Mira said with a frown.

"No No. Come on Mira-san. I mean Lisanna literally came back from the dead. What do you expect. She was their friend before me. It's quite natural." Lucy said with a smile of her own.

"But how are you coming up with the house rent?" Levy asked, worried about her friend.

"I've been using my saving and I have done some solo missions too." She said but quickly added after seeing a frown set on both of her friends "I mean I can't be a burden to them all the time."

"Its not like that." Mira said.

"Don't worry Mira-san. It's gonna be alright." Lucy said and finished her breakfast.

She stood up and patted her skirt to smooth the wrinkles that had appeared while sitting.

"I think I should go home, now." Lucy said while moving towards the guild door.

"Wait I will walk you there." Levy said while following Lucy.

"Thanks Levy-chan." Lucy said while grinning.

"Bye girls. See you soon." Mira said while waving at the two girls.

"Who is going where?" A voice said from behind Lucy and Levy.

"We are going to Lu-chan's home. Why? Do you wanna come, Gajeel?" Levy said with a smirk and looked at Gajeel. Lucy just giggled.

"No way, shrimp. I think I'll pass. Anyway, who wants to go to Bunny-girl's house?" He said while grinning and moving towards Mira and ignoring the voices of his two friends calling him 'Jerk' and then laughing.

"You are being mean again, Gajeel." Mira said while smiling and setting a drink for him.

"Gee-hee." Gajeel laughed.

"By the way, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it Lucy?" Mira asked her.

"Yes it is, Mira-san." Lucy nodded.

"Then let's celebrate it tomorrow, ok?" Mira said with a smile.

"Hai!" Lucy cheered.

Before leaving, Lucy decided to give a last glance before her team and was shocked to see Natsu looking towards her. But before Lucy could decide whether it was her imagination or he really looked at her, Levy pulled her out of the guild to go home.

It has been a while since she actually got to talk to her team. They had been so busy with Lisanna's return that it was like they had completely forgotten about her. As much as Lucy wanted to avoid the feeling of being neglected, every time she looked at her team, the feeling would surface more than ever in her heart. How was she suppose to cope up again with them? She wanted to go on jobs, but why don't they? She understood that Lisanna's return was way more important than keeping their friendship with her. She knew that it was just a matter of time that they will just throw her out of the team and she was dreading about that day.

The only people who were left to talk were Gajeel, Levy, Mira and Juvia. Sometimes, to her shock, Laxus would try to strike a conversation with her. It was so hilarious to see him try. She was thankful that these people were there for her and she would never take them for granted.

"Oh look, It's Juvia." Levy's voice broke the train of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked and saw Juvia sitting at the bank of the river that flowed through Magnolia.

"Juvia." Lucy called.

Juvia looked at them and passed a sad smile.

"Love rival, Levy-san." Juvia greeted.

Levy and Lucy exchanged nervous glances with each other, same thought going through their head _'Did something go wrong with Gray?'_

They sat on the either side of Juvia.

Lucy placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder and asked "What's wrong, Juvia?"

"Its…its…Gray-sama.!" She said and started sobbing.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on her back.

After her outburst, Levy and Lucy decided to take Juvia back at the Guild's hostel and then again started walking back to Lucy's house.

"It's getting bad." Levy whispered.

"I know." Lucy sighed.

It was again connected to Lisanna. It was like she was destroying everyone's life. Gray had been completely ignoring Juvia since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy failed to notice a pair of eyes observing her.

"It's your home, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Ah. Thanks for walking me Levy-chan." Lucy said with a weak smile.

Both of them went their own ways. Levy went back to the hostel and Lucy entered the house.

She lay on her bed and closed her eyes to relax. Suddenly she felt similar magic power outside her house. She stood up, walked towards the window, and saw a shadow behind the wall that was opposite to the house. She narrowed her eyes at the shadow. It somehow felt familiar.

Lucy didn't go back to guild that day.

Next day when she entered, Mira and Levy were the first one to wish her happy birthday. Gajeel and Juvia were second and surprisingly Laxus too wished her.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Lucy said while wiping the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Lucy." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Erza and Gray standing there.

"Erza, Gray, what's up?" Lucy said while trying to smile.

"We need to talk." Gray said with serious voice.

Lucy's eyes went wide. Was today the day she was dreading all these months back?

* * *

 **Finished…..Uff…How was it. I promise that this story will be good.**

 **Arigato -Thanks**

 **Hai- Yes**

 **Stay tuned**

 **R &R**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys….Thanks for the reviews! So let's get on with the story. I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Recap_

" _We need to talk." Gray said with serious voice._

 _Lucy's eyes went wide. Was today the day she was dreading all these months back?_

* * *

Lucy was running on the streets of Magnolia towards her home. Tears were running down her face.

"How could they do this to me? And on this day only. Why?" She whispered.

She entered the house and banged the door close behind her.

"GODDAMN IT!" She shouted and threw the pen stand that was lying on desk towards the mirror, shattering it in million pieces.

She sat on her knees and tears were coming out of her eyes continuously.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Lucy." Someone said.

Lucy turned towards her bed and saw the person she least thought she would again see in her life, sitting on her bed.

He eyes went wide with shock.

"V-vince?" She stammered.

"Long time no see." He said with a wicked smile.

"Ahh!" She screamed and stumbled back and until her back was touching the wall of the room.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lucy asked shocked, forgetting her tears and all what happened at the guild.

"What? Not happy to see me, dear friend?" He said while kneeling in front of her.

Lucy narrowed her yes and said "No."

He let out a chuckle, now straddling Lucy's legs under him.

"What the?" She tried to break free. "What do you want?" She asked still trying to break free.

"You." He simply said while taking a strand of her blonde hair in his fingers.

"What for?" She said while looking straight in his eyes. "If it's the same thing then again my answer is no." She followed.

"At that time you were not going to leave Fairy Tail." He stated.

"So?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, you are willing to let go." He again said as it was the most common thing.

Lucy's eyes went wide. He was right. _'No! Don't fall in his traps.'_ She shook her head.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he touched her tear streaked face.

"You have been crying a lot." He said.

She looked at him, shocked.

' _Just, what is he trying to accomplish here?'_ She thought.

"What happened at the guild?" He asked letting a little concern in his voice.

"That's none of your business." She scoffed.

Vince sighed and moved his face a little closer to her where she could feel his breath on her face.

"What happened, Lucy?" He again asked.

"I..they.." She stammered.

"You can tell me." He again said.

Tears started gathering in her eyes, again.

 _Flashback_

" _What is it, Guys?" She asked nervously._

' _Is this it?' She thought._

" _Look Lucy, you are our friend, that's why we don't want to hurt you." Gray said suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting._

" _W-what are you?" She tried to ask._

" _We want you off the team." Erza said non-chantly._

" _E-erza?" Lucy said shocked._

' _I knew this would happen, but does she have to act so non-caring about it?' Lucy thought sadly._

" _What the hell guys? You can't kick Lu-chan off for Lisanna." Levy said angrily._

" _Nobody said anything about Lisanna, Levy." Gray said "Besides, if she takes some solo-mission, it will only help her to become a little more strong." Gray explained._

" _Are you, by any chance, calling Bunny-girl weak here?" Gajeel growled._

" _Calm down Gajeel. No one is talking to you." Lisanna piped in "And yes he is calling her weak because she is. All she does is relay on her spirits." Lisanna said._

" _Because that's her magic. What do you expect?" Levy shouted at the stupidity of Lisanna._

" _T_ _hen she should just learn other type of magic." Gray said. "at least she won't get killed of on a mission if she loses her keys." He said in kind of mocking tone._

 _Suddenly, a loud sound of slap echoed in the guild hall. A red hand print was visible on Gray's face. He turned his face to look at the person who had slapped him and was shocked to find Juvia with tears in her eyes._

" _How could you? Lucy-san is strong. Just because you don't acknowledge her power doesn't mean that she is weak. Juvia did not know that you can stoop to such level GRAY." She called him Gray instead of Gray-sama and shouted at him._

" _Juvia is disappointed Gray." She whispered and tears started running down her face._

 _To say that Gray was shocked would be an understatement._

" _Juvia I-" Before he could finish Lisanna again spoke in between._

" _Look what you did, Lucy." She shouted while pointing at Gray and Juvia._

 _Lucy, by that time was already crying. She looked around and spotted Natsu who just looked away. That gave a big blow to her heart. Natsu was her best friend 'Why isn't he saying something?!' She thought.  
_

" _You guys don't have the right to just kick her out like that." This time Mira said._

" _Not you too Mira-nee." Lisanna whined._

" _No." Lucy said._

 _Her eyes were covered by her bangs._

" _I know this day was coming but I just did not expected them to say it today." She said slowly._

" _Why? What's today?" Erza asked, slightly confused._

 _She could hear people gasp around them._

" _It's her BIRTHDAY, ERZA!" Levy shouted._

 _Natsu , Erza and Gray's eyes went wide._

" _We a-are sorry."Erza apologized._

 _Lucy chuckled weakly. She looked at Erza, who winced after seeing hate for her in Lucy's eyes._

" _You know what. You can keep the Pathetic Lisanna on your pathetic team, for all I care. You all can just go and DIE." She said and ran out of the guild, ignoring the shouts of her friends to come back._

 _Flashback end_

She ended her story, again crying at the end. When she looked at Vince, she observed that his face had darkened than before.

"Some friends you have." He said sarcastically.

Lucy just looked away. He was still straddling her legs.

"Why are you here, Vince? It was you yesterday too right?" Lucy asked softly .

He nodded. "Leave the guild and help me to find the keys-" He tried to say before Lucy cut him off.

He neck snapped back in his direction, rage building in her eyes.

"What part of NO does not go through that thick head of yours?" She hissed "I will not be risking my life for you." She continued.

"And I will help you to train and become stronger than your guild mates." He ended.

"What?! Why will you train me?" She asked.

"You still are my childhood friend even if you don't care about that anymore. I hate to see you cry." He said softly.

"Stop it Vince. Please don't do this. You are a criminal. How do you expect me to help you?" She asked.

"I am giving you an opportunity Lucy." He said while again coming closer to her.

"I-I don't know." She said.

"You will be able to beat your friends." Heagain said.

She tried to push him away from her but he did not budge.

"How do I know you are not lying?" She said.

"You know I don't lie." What he said was true and Lucy just couldn't argue back.

She gave it a thought.

' _Why don't I just leave? It's not like anyone will care expect some.'_ She thought bitterly.

She again looked at him and then sighed.

"Fine." She said and again looked away

A smirk pulled on his face.

"Good." He said and continued "Lucy."

"What now-"

Before she could say anything else, Vince had sealed her lips with his own. She tried to push him away but he just pinned her arms above her head. After sometime, melting in the kiss, she kissed him back. He smirked and pulled back. Lucy had a heavy blush covering her face.

"Why did you?" She said and traced her lips with her fingers.

He moved closer and Lucy just shut her eyes tightly.

"Happy birthday, babe." He whispered hotly in her ear making Lucy's eyes to go wide.

Before she could say anything, he had already vanished leaving her to just stare at nothing.

* * *

 **Done. How was it? I am not really good at writing kissing scenes. I hope it was not that crappy.**

 **R &R**

 **Stat tuned**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys….I'll be telling you about Vince in this chapter, so you won't get confused. Anyway, thanks for the reviews…..I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Next day, Lucy was sitting on her desk, writing a letter to her mother.

 _Dear Mother_

 _I have decided to leave Fairy Tail and go with Vince. Do you remember Vince? Right. He was my childhood friend. After you were gone, Papa, to expand his business, brought people home. And me being me, ran away from the house. After I reached the city, I met a boy Vince. Blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. I still remember, he was crying._

 _Flashback_

" _Are you Ok?" Little Lucy asked sweetly to the boy who was sitting on the ground and crying his eyes out._

 _When he looked at Lucy, his face brightened._

" _You are really pretty." He said with a grin._

" _Eh?" Little Lucy blushed "W-what are you talking about? Why are you smiling? You were crying just minutes ago?" She babbled all the questions._

" _Ah, well. I want friends. I have always been alone. So when I saw you, I thought you wanted to be my friend." Little Vince said with eyes casted downwards._

" _Oh. If you want to be friends then I can be your friend." Little Lucy said while kneeling down in front of him and stretching her pinky finger to make a promise._

" _Honto?!" He shouted happily._

" _Yes." Lucy chuckled a little bit when Little Vince interlocked his pinky finger with her._

" _My name is Vince." He said._

" _I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said._

 _Flashback End_

 _Well I could not even comprehend that something like that would happen to him. A group of bandits killed his parents. Therefore, he learned magic to take revenge and went rouge. I never thought that he would come back to seek my help to find some kind of keys. I just hope I am not doing anything wrong by helping him. I could almost sense bad magic power radiating off of him. Hey! Now when I talk about his magic, I don't even know what kind of Magic he has. All of this is just so confusing. I'll write as soon as I come back. I love you mother._

 _Lucy_

She put the letter in the envelope and placed it inside the box. When she stood up, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door revealing Vince standing with a cloak draped over his shoulder.

"Hey." She said.

"Wear this." He threw her the cloak which she caught easily. "It's time to leave." He said and moved out of the building.

Lucy sighed. "This is it, Huh?" She said while wearing the cloak he had given her.

The Guild hall was silent. Not a single soul was speaking. After what had happened in the guild yesterday, everyone was angry and upset with the Team Natsu. Wendy and Carla who were on a mission yesterday, were sitting on the stool on Mira's bar eating their breakfast. They had heard from Mira about what happened with Lucy.

On the other hand, Lisanna was only the one chatting in Team Natsu. The other members of the team were silent and thinking about where they had gone wrong.

"Argh! This is stupid. I am going to Lu-chan." Levy said while walking towards the door.

"Juvia will come too." Juvia said while following Levy.

Both of their way was blocked by Lucy and another guy standing at the Guild door.

"Lu-chan. Are you ok?" Levy asked, worried about her friend.

Lucy smiled a little at Levy's concern and replied "I am fine Levy-chan."

Lucy's eyes scanned the guild and they settled on the Team Natsu looking at her with guilt in their eyes except Lisanna who was glaring at her.

Lucy just scoffed and made her way to Mira with the guy walking behind her.

"Lucy." Mira said and observed the guy behind Lucy.

"Mira-san. Can you tell me where master is?" She asked "I want to meet him."

"Why?" Mira asked.

"That's for Master to know. I am sorry." Lucy said while looking anywhere but Mira's eyes.

"I understand. He is upstairs." Mira answered.

Lucy nodded and turned towards the guy standing behind her "Stay here. Don't cause any trouble."

Lucy left for the Master's office.

"Who are you?" Mira asked the guy who was standing behind her.

He took the hood off of his face and replied to Mira "I am Vince and Lucy's friend."

' _Vince? Where have I heard his name?'_ Mira thought.

"What does Lu-chan wants from Master?" Levy asked.

Vince looked at the people surrounding him.

' _Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy and Carla. These people stood beside Lucy. They have a right to know.'_ Vince thought.

He let out a sigh "Lucy is leaving the guild." He said.

One .

Two

Three.

" _WHAT?!_ " They shouted.

"No way." Mira whispered.

Suddenly Vince was yanked by his collar and shoved against the edge of the bar's counter.

' _Natsu Dragneel'_ Vince thought.

Natsu's hand was covered with flames and he was fuming.

"Don't fucking kid with us. Lucy will never leave the guild." He hissed at him.

"Why not?" Vince calming asked.

"Because we are her family. She won't leave us." Natsu said confidently.

"Why do you think she would stay after all that you have done to her?" Vince asked.

"I-I.." Natsu withdrew his hand.

"Because we are her comrades." This time Erza spoke.

"Comrades? Ha. Don't make me laugh." Vince said.

"Why you!" Natsu said.

At the Master's office, Lucy was standing in front of Master.

"Are you sure about it, Lucy?" Master asked with sadness.

"Hai." Lucy said firmly but when she looked at the look in Master's eyes her eyes softened.

She knelt on her one knee and bowed down her head.

"I am really sorry, master. I know it's very hard for you to do this, but please I need to do this." Lucy said and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I cannot object your decision Lucy, so I will grant you your wish. Present me your guild mark." Master said.

Lucy lifted her hand and Master removed the Guild mark from her hand. She brought her hand back and tears slipped from her eyes when she realized that she was no longer a member of Fairy Tail.

"I will accept you back when you decide to come home again." Master said with a pained smile.

"Arigatou Master. I'll make sure to write to you." Lucy said while leaving the office.

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"Even if Lucy wants to leave, do you think Master will allow it?" Gray said.

"Of course he will. I mean he already did." Someone said.

They all turned around to see Lucy.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked while walking towards him and Vince.

She stood between Natsu and Vince.

"What happened to 'Not to cause any touble'?" She asked Vince.

"He started it." Vince said with a shrug.

"He said that you were going to leave the Guild. What was I suppose to do?" Natsu asked while gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

She removed his hands from her shoulders and said "Stand back and watch silently, like you have been doing for quite a while." She said calmly "And moreover, is it your style or what that you punch the people who are telling the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

She showed him her hand.

"I am no longer a member of this guild." She told him.

Everyone one gasped.

"Well, it's one weakling down then." Lisanna smirked.

Lucy just started at her as if she was the stupidest person there.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of slap and a red mark appeared on Lisanna cheeks.

* * *

 **Yay! Done. But I should say this, I have nothing against Lisanna. Seriously, if anyone likes Lisanna I am sorry for making her so bithchy.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back. Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. I don't own Fairy Tail**

 _There was a loud sound of slap and a red mark appeared on Lisanna cheeks._

All of the people in guild turned towards Lisanna and saw Mira standing in front of her. Tears were running down from Mira's eyes.

"How can you say that about Lucy? She has been nothing but good to you." Mira shouted at her.

Lisanna was looking at her sister and then she looked towards Lucy who had a look of indifference on her face. Lisanna burned with rage.

"Why? Why do you always take her side?" Lisanna shouted back at her sister.

"I am not taking anyone's side Lisanna. I am telling what's right." Mira said softly trying to get the point through her little sister's head.

"Then I don't care. I don't like her. I don't want her here." Lisanna shouted.

"LISANNA..!" Mira lifted her hand to slap her again, but

"Mira-san, stop it." Lucy said.

Everyone looked towards Lucy.

"I don't care whether she likes me or not." Lucy said "Nothing is going to stop me from leaving the guild."

"Lucy." Mira said.

Natsu turned towards Lucy and gripped her both shoulders.

"Think this through again Lucy. You can't just leave." He told her while shaking her.

Lucy freed herself from his grip and said "I don't care anymore Natsu. Now, let me go."

"Lucy, please." Erza said.

Lucy just closed her eyes.

"It's time to leave Lucy." Vince said.

"Aa." She replied.

"Don't Lucy, please. Stay here. This is your home. We are your family." Gray said.

A dry laugh came out of her lips.

"Family? Family?" She turned towards them and said sharply "What kind of family leaves its members on their own? What kind of family kicks its member off from the family? Let me tell you. You're kind of family." She screamed.

"We're sorry." Happy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut out for it." Lucy said.

Vince grabbed Lucy's hand.

"We should go now." He said and Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, wait." Natsu tried to call out but both of them just vanished in thin air.

Silence engulfed the guild. No one said anything.

Natsu just fell on his knees and stated shaking.

"Am sorry. Am sorry, I failed you Lucy. Am sorry." He repeated again and again.

Outside Magnolia, Vince had transported them.

"You ok?" Vince asked her.

"Ah. Am fine." She said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked him.

"There is a place I want to go and I think it will be a good place for your training." Vince said.

Lucy stopped suddenly. Vince turned back to see her.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"I'll tell you l-"

"I want to know now." She said.

"Lucy." He said dangerously low.

"Tell me." She stated without any fear.

They stared each other for few seconds but Vince exhaled loudly.

He walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"I want you to find me the six demon keys." Vince said.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"D-demon keys? Are you crazy?" Lucy shouted at him.

"No." He merely said.

"But…those keys…they are dangerous. It's the 'six demon keys' we are talking about. If I don't get the rest of the keys in time then I..I…"

"You'll die." He said.

Lucy froze on her spot.

' _What is this guy thinking? No, what is he planning?'_

"You are crazy. I'll not do it." Lucy stated.

"You don't have any choice." Vince said.

"I'll go on my own anywhere I want. I don't need you." Lucy said while walking away.

While walking she stopped. She couldn't move.

' _Why can't I move?'_

"You can't move." Vince said while walking and standing in front of her.

"So this is your magic." Lucy said while glaring at him.

"One of them." He said with a smirk.

"Y-You have more than one." She stammered.

"Oh, you don't know anything." He chuckled.

He took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy. Even if I let you go, where will you head to? You won't go back to the guild unless and until you gain power to show them." Vince said seriously.

"Vinc-"

"Don't you see! I am trying to help you here. I Know, that you will be able to get all the keys. What are you afraid of? I am here with you, I will protect." He shook her by her shoulders.

"W-why are you doing this for me?" Lucy asked.

"Don't you remember what I promised you when we were young?" Vince asked.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

 _Little Lucy was sitting on the road and tears were running down her face. She had injured her knee._

" _It h-hurts. It hurts." She cried._

" _It's alright, Lucy. I am here with you. I will protect you." Vince said while being determined._

" _Ari-arigato." Lucy smiled through her tears._

A single tear leaked from her eye. Vince wiped it away.

Lucy inhaled.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled. A true smile.

He released her from the spell and Lucy's body was free again. The moment she was free, Vince pulled her into a hug. Lucy's eyes again went wide with shock.

"Wh-what?"

His hold on her grew tight.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hm." Lucy closed her eyes and hugged him back.

Vince looked straight ahead. A wicked and cruel smile graced his lips.

"Let's go Lucy. We should find a place and start your training as fast as possible." Vice said while releasing her from the hug.

Lucy nodded.

"Let's go." He offered her his hand and she took it.

' _I am glad that I have Vince.'_ She thought with a smile.

' _I will get what I want. Even if it means using you, Lucy.'_ He thought while looking up to the sky.

After travelling for days, Vince finally found a place where he could train Lucy without any interruption.

"Let's start your training." Vince concluded.

"Aa." Lucy said.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry I took so long to update. I am sorry.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys….sorry for the delay of the chapter…been real busy….So here is the new chapter…Enjoy…..I don't own FAIRY TAIL**

Vince and Lucy walked to a clearing. Lucy could only see grass.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"It's where your training will start." Vince said and started walking again.

"Ok." She didn't ask much. Just kept following him.

When Vince reached the in the middle, she stopped and turned towards her.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From here on, your training will start." He concluded.

Lucy nodded.

' _I'll show Fairy Tail that I am not weak. I'll take my revenge on them. For sure.'_ She thought and clenched her fists.

 **Fairy Tail**

Silence.

Silence was looming over the guild hall. Everyone was upset about Lucy's departure and angry on Team Natsu, especially Lisanna.

Team Natsu was nowhere to be seen. They just vanished from the guild, but it seemed that Master and Mira knew where they were.

' _I just hope that they are ok.'_ Mira sighed.

 _Flashback_

 _After Lucy left the guild, Natsu, Gray and Erza dashed to Master's office._

" _Gramps!" Natsu banged open the door._

 _Master turned towards the three new occupants of the office._

" _What is it?" Master asked calmly._

" _Lucy! Why did you LET her LEAVE?" Natsu shouted._

 _Master just looked at him._

" _Calm down, Natsu." Erza said while placing her hand on his shoulder._

" _But-" Gray cut Natsu up._

" _Shut up Natsu and let Erza speak." He said which made Natsu to shut up._

" _Master?" Erza spoke._

" _When she comes back, you can ask her then." Master said and returned to his work._

" _She is coming back? When?" Natsu asked, hope crawling back in his chest._

" _Don't know. She didn't tell. Now if you would please leave my office, I have some matters to attend to."_

" _But-" Natsu tried to protest but again was stopped by Erza._

" _Thank you, Master." Erza said while leaving the office and dragging Natsu with him. Gray just walked out of the office behind them._

 _Flashback End_

The door of the guild opened and Gray walked in. He went straight to the bar of the guild, to Mira.

"So? How was the mission?" Mira asked with a soft smile.

"Fine." He replied.

He looked around the guild, looking for someone.

"Looking for someone?" Mira asked.

"Natsu and Erza are still not back from their respective missions?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Oh." He replied.

"If you care about them so much, why split up then?" Mira asked.

"I don't care about them." Gray resorted with a tiny blush.

"Well ok." Mira said with a small smile.

"Where…where is Juvia?" He asked.

"Still did not talk with you?" She asked and Gray nodded.

"Give her some time. Lucy and she were close." Mira explained.

"I know." He said and averted his gaze.

 **With Lucy and Vince**

Lucy was taking in big puffs of air. She was lying down on the grass, facing the sky. Sweat was rolling off of her forehead.

"Your combat moves are still very predictable." Vince said.

"Well I never focused on my combat before. I always had my keys with me, you know." Lucy glared at him.

"It was for your own benefit." He said and walking back to the small hut they had build in last 3 months.

' _3 months, huh? 3 months have already passed since I left Fairy Tail. I wonder what Mira-san has been doing? And Levy-chan too and others as well.'_ She sat up and crossed her legs while thinking about her real comrades.

' _After coming here, Vince took away my keys saying that he wanted to test my combat abilities.'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop.

 _Flashback_

" _Give back my keys Vince." Lucy shouted._

" _I said that I want to test your abilities. Forget about the keys Lucy." Vince said calmly._

" _Arghhh…Fine!" Lucy yelled and stormed outside the hut._

 _They faced each other in the open ground. After testing her abilities for some time, Vince told her to stop._

" _What?" Lucy asked._

" _You are worse than I thought." He commented._

" _Jeez, thanks a lot." Lucy said, sarcastically._

 _Flashback end_

"Get back in Lucy!" Vince shouted from inside the hut.

Lucy sighed and stood up. She walked towards the hut and entered it.

 **1 year and 3 months later**

Lucy wearing a black cloak, was walking in the desert. She stopped in front of an old ruins. Before she could enter it, two demons stood in between her and the entrance o the ruins.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"What do you want?" Another one asked.

"Let me through." Lucy ordered in cold voice.

"Do you think, that we the protectors of the Demon Cain Key will let you pass?" One of them said.

"It seems that I did not make myself clear. Let me through." Lucy said again in a cold voice.

"It seems that you humans just don't know when not to cross your limits." The demon said and attacked her.

Lucy just dodged his attack and kicked him in the gut.

"Move aside." She said with venom in her voice.

The other demon too tried to attack her, but she was way too strong for them. After defeating both of them, she entered the ruins.

"Well, Vince did train me good." She said while rubbing her wrist.

She reached a pillar, where a black key was placed under the binding spell. She un coded the spell and took the key in her hands. The hands from which she took the key had black marking on them. She placed it with her other black keys and turned to leave the ruin.

"Only one key left now." She said while walking out of there.

* * *

 **Done I know I am late, but enjoy reading. Well I did the time skip because I did not wanted to write the training scene. Lucy's combat has gotten real good and now she had to collect on one key. Yayy!**

 **Stay tuned**

 **R &R**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys…..I am back with a new chapter….Thanks for the reviews…..I don't own FAIRY TAIL….**

The guild hall was filled with mages. All drinking and eating. Natsu and others were coming back to their old selves.

"What did you say, fire breath?" Gray shouted.

"Shut up and wear your clothes." Natsu shouted back.

"Would you two shut up?" Erza said.

"Yes mam!" Both of them said.

Suddenly, Natsu became serious.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"This smell, its.." Before he could complete his sentence, the doors of the guild opened and revealed a figure standing in black clock covering their face.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

Natsu walked towards the standing figure and said "I know your smell but its different somehow. Who are you?"

The figure standing there pulled off their hoodie and revealed long blonde hair and brown cold eyes. The brown eyes scanned the suddenly tensed atmosphere of the guild and their shocked faces.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Lu-Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu." She said calmly.

"You-u are back?" Gray stammered.

"I need to see Master." Lucy walked through the crowd without giving a single glace towards her ex-comrades.

"What the hell are you doing here, you weakling?" Someone shouted from the crowd, which made Lucy stop in her tracks.

Lucy turned around and said "Lisanna."

Lisanna glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" She again asked.

"I here to be the member of the guild again." She said as it was the most common thing.

"Really?" Natsu asked, a grin forming on his face, which soon faded because Lucy did not pay him any attention.

"You back in the guild? I don't think so." Lisanna said with a grin.

"And why do you think that?" She asked.

"You are not worth to be a Fairy," She explained.

"Lisanna shut up." Mira shouted at her sister from behind the counter.

Lucy turned towards Mira. Mira frowned on seeing the coldness in Lucy's eyes.

"Mira-san, how are you?" She asked.

"Lucy." Mira said softly.

"Hey I am talking to you." Lisanna shouted.

Lucy sighed. "What do you want LIsanna? I am not really in the mood for this." Lucy said while glaring at her.

She again started walking towards Master's office when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Let's have a match and let me prove that you are not worth our guild." Lisanna said.

"Fine." Lucy answered simply.

"Lucy stop this." Natsu said.

"Stay out of this." She replied and walked out of the guild.

Lucy and Lisanna were facing each other. Every single member of the guild was out watching the match.

"Take over." Lisanna shouted.

"Loke." Lucy said and Loke appeared in front of her.

"Lucy!" Loke tried to hug her but missed as she stepped out of his way.

"Loke." She said irritatingly.

"You haven't summoned me since long time. I missed you." Loke said softly.

"I am sorry." Lucy said, softly.

"I will win this for you." Loke said while stepping forward.

Lisanna ran towards him and attacked. Loke dodged every single blow she aimed at hi. After some failed attempts, Lisanna stopped.

"It seems that you still relay on your spirits, eh Lucy?" She said with a grin.

On the other hand, Levy and Juvia came running and stood beside Mira.

"Lu-chan is back?" Levy asked.

"How is she? What is going on here?" Juvia asked Mira.

Mira didn't answer. She was so focused on Lucy's and Lisanna's fight.

"Fine, if that is what you want." Lucy said.

"Lucy wait, I ca-" Before Loke could say anything, Lucy forced closed his gate.

"Come on now." Lucy said.

"What is she doing?" Natsu said.

"Just watch. There is something different about her." Erza said.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked and glared at her.

"Are you here for talking?" Lucy asked.

"Why you!"

She charged at her with full speed. She tried to punch Lucy in the face but before she could touch her, Lucy rotated 360 degree and kicked Lisanna in the back, which shocked everyone. Lisanna tried the same trick again, but failed.

She was breathing heavily while Lucy was just standing there, not breaking a sweat. Lucy took out her Fleuve d'étoiles.

"Shall we start the real game now?" Lucy gave a menacing smile.

"What is wrong with her?" Natsu asked, shocked after seeing her smile.

"What are you-" Before Lisanna could finish her sentence, Lucy threw the metallic end of Fleuve d'étoiles and it wrapped itself around her neck and came back to Lucy, forcing Lisanna to bend down on her knees.

"What are you doing?!" Lisanna shouted trying to free herself from its wrap.

When she touched the whip, her hands burned up with some part of her skin on her neck.

Lucy strongly stepped upon the metallic end of Fleuve d'étoiles making it go deep in the ground and held the other end in her hand.

"I am finishing this up. I will show you what real power is." She said.

Lisanna looked at her and shouted "What can you do?"

Lucy, with the hands of the black marking, took out a black key and held it high above her own head.

"Open the demon gate of Rage: Cain!" Lucy shouted.

A black, demonic smoke came out and covered Lucy's whole body.

"I don't like it's smell. It bad, really bad." Natsu said worrying covering his face.

"What were the black marking on her hand?" Erza asked.

"It's some kind of Demonic magic." Gray said.

"What has Luce gotten herself into?" Natsu frowned.

The black smoke vanished and revealed a guy with red eyes and black hair, actually wearing simple clothes, appear in front of her.

"Cain." Lucy said dangerously low "Thi9s is just a match, don't go overboard and kill her." Lucy warned.

"I don't follow your orders human. You still are not my master." Cain said and smiled wickedly.

"He is demonically handsome." Levy said "But I can really sense bad vibes from him." She followed.

"Isn't Cain one of the 6 demons?" Juvia asked.

"You are right." Mira said "Lisanna is in danger." She followed.

Cain walked towards the bend down Lisanna and put his hand on her head.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna shouted.

"Oh, you'll see." He cruelly said.

Suddenly, Lisanna's eyes became glazed and she stated shouting and crying loudly.

* * *

 **Finished. How was the chapter guys?**

 **No offense to Lisanna lovers. I like her too but this plot need her character to be like this.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay tunned**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys…..I am back with a new chapter….Thanks for the reviews…..I don't own FAIRY TAIL….**

 _Lisanna's eyes became glazed and she stated shouting and crying loudly._

* * *

"LISANNA!" Natsu shouted.

He tried to move but his feet didn't move an inch to help her.

' _What is happening? Why can't I move?'_ Natsu thought.

He looked around and saw that everyone was in the same condition.

' _Is it because of the demon?'_ He thought.

Lisanna was still yelling and Lucy seemed to have no effect of her cries.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Lisanna shouted.

Cain was chuckling darkly.

"Poor Poor humans. Having trouble surviving?" He said while chuckling.

"LUCY! Stop. You'll kill her." Natsu yelled.

Lucy didn't budge from her place. Lisanna cries continued.

"LUCY" Mira shouted.

Lucy looked at her and she noticed the tears in her eyes. She sighed.

"Cain, that's enough. I told you. It is a friendly match. Leave her." Lucy commanded but Cain did not stop.

"Cain." She said his name, giving him a warning.

Cain stopped and stepped back. Lisanna's body fell limped on the ground. In the blink of the eye, Cain was standing in front of Lucy. He took a cluster of her blonde hair in his hand and made her look him in the eyes.

"DO NOT ORDER ME AROUND." He hissed.

"GO BACK." Lucy hissed back.

"Hn." He grunted and vanished.

Nobody moves. Everyone was frozen on his or her spot. Lucy walked towards Lisanna's unmoving body and knelt down beside her. She checked her neck for pulse.

She stood up and announced "She's alive."

Everyone looked at her and released a breath of relief.

"What the hell was that? You could have killed her Lucy." Natsu shouted.

She turned towards him and said non-chantly "Do you think that I care whether she lives or dies?"

"Don't say it like that. It's like you don't care about us anymore." Erza said.

"I don't and that's the truth." She said while walking towards the guild hall.

She passed Mira and whispered while walking "I am sorry."

Mira turned to see her but she already was at the entrance of the guild.

"Lucy." She whispered sadly.

After putting Lisanna in an infirmary and leaving Mira back there so she could look after her little sister, everyone waited for Lucy to come back to the hall from Master's office.

After few minutes, Lucy was back in the hall. She was just leaving the guild when Natsu stepped in front of her. They stared at each other for few seconds. Lucy sighed.

"What?" She said, irritated.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said angrily.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Lucy" Natsu grabbed her by her shoulders "What is wrong with you? You are being totally uncaring." he shouted.

"Because" She shrugged his hands off "That's the truth. I don't care what happens to anyone of you here." She glared at him "Now, move aside and let me through." She followed.

"I see, you are back the member of the guild." Erza said.

"So what?" Lucy asked.

"That means you HAVE to care about us. That's what the members of Fairy Tail do." Gray said putting pressure on the word 'have'

"Listen, the members of Fairy Tail, you can all just go and vanish. Let me rephrase my word, I don't care." Lucy announced and stalked off.

"Then maybe, you shouldn't have come back." Natsu murmured.

He thought that Lucy did not heard him but she did hear him.

"Don't worry Natsu. It won't be long before I vanish from your life." She said softly and left.

She reached her old home.

"So, I see you are back?" The landlady said.

She was wearing her old clothes, that Lucy had left there.

She laughed nervously "Y-yeah."

"Come on in." The landlady said.

She took her back to her old room. It was the same as she had left these years ago.

"Thank you, for keeping it the same." Lucy said and smiled.

"Hn." The landlady left.

"Well that was nice. She is being good to me." She said while looking at the now closed door.

"Was it really that nice of her?" A male voice said.

Lucy was still looking at the door. She sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and turned around to see Vince leaning against the window eating an apple.

"I am here to see you." He said while looking at her and taking a bite from the apple.

"You have been seeing me a lot. Give your eyes a rest from seeing me." She said and walked around her room, inspecting everything.

"And that means?" He asked taking another bite.

"Get lost." She said without any hesitation.

"Ouch, I am hurt." He faked his hurt voice.

"Whatever." She said while opening the drawer.

"You know, you don't have long. Get me what I want." He said in a warning voice.

"You don't have to remind me every time you see me. I am very capable of doing it by myself." She replied harshly while glaring at him.

He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Why didn't you kill her? She was the one that made you like this." Vince asked while playing with the end tips of Lucy's blonde hair.

"Mind your own business." She said and stepped back to maintain the distance between them.

"You're soft." He commented.

"Go away." She hissed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself. She collided with his chest and he encircled her tiny waist.

"Let go of me right now." She shouted at him.

"If you don't let go of this soft side of you, you are not gonna survive long Lucy. You will let those people back in and they will break you again." He whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling in his arm.

"You still love that Dragneel, don't you?" He asked.

"No." She said after long silence.

"Mind that. Don't you go back on your words." He said and vanished.

"I know" She slipped down on the floor "I know." She whispered.

* * *

 **Yo minna, How was the chapter people?**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…..it's been so long…I am so sorry that I didn't write for such a long time….but here is the new chapter…Thanks for the reviews….i don't own FAIRY TAIL….enjoy**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on chair eating her breakfast. There was silence in the guild. No one had said a word since Lucy had walked in this morning. But she was eating her breakfast without even caring about the situation.

"Lucy?" Mira called out to her.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Where have you been all this time?" Mira asked.

"Wandering around countries." She replied.

"That's all?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"So, where did you get these keys of yours?" She asked nervously.

Lucy stopped eating. She looked up dead in Mira's eyes.

"I should go." Lucy said while standing up.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Natsu stood up and asked her while walking towards her.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" She resorted back.

"Lucy." Natsu said sternly.

"Move." Lucy said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the guild's door.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said.

"A postman?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be me." Lucy said while walking pass Natsu.

She signed on the paper and took the letter from the postman.

"Thank you for using our services," The postman said and left.

"What is written in that?" Natsu asked while coming and standing beside her.

Lucy gave him a sharp look.

"Mind your own business." Lucy said. She was getting irritated with Natsu trying to get to know everything about her.

He just grinned and elbowed her softly, telling her to open the letter.

"Whatever." She whispered.

She opened the letter and read:

 **Lucy-san**

 **I am writing you to tell you that I found the last Demon Key : The Lucifer's location.  
**

 **It is hidden in the ruins of the Light Deseret.**

 **Be careful.**

 **Sting**

"Sting? You mean Sting from sabertooth? You are associating with them?" Natsu asked, totally shocked with the news.

Lucy threw the letter in the dustbin near the counter of the bar. And started walking outside the guild.

Natsu grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"I asked you something. Answer me." He shouted.

Lucy snatched her arm back and replied calmly "Why am I obliged to tell you anything?"

"Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her both shoulders and shook her.

"What? And let go of me." Lucy tried to get free but Natsu's hold only tightened.

"No! Stop avoiding me. Stop ignoring me. Answer me question. Talk about your problems. Be the Lucy you used to be." Natsu pleaded. He actually pleaded.

"After what you did with me, just how in hell do you expect that I will be the same stupid Lucy that you knew?" Lucy asked angrily. Her emotions were again taking control of her.

"Lucy" Erza stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed at Erza.

"I don't understand why you people expect me to behave normal and be all goody two shoes with you? You people destroyed my personality. Because of that, am a whole new person. So suck it up and let me do what I want to." Lucy yelled and ran out of the guild towards her house

"Lucy." Gray said softly.

"It's all you fault you know?" Mira said softly "You were the one who pushed her aside. May be, now you should not feel bad when she is pushing you people aside." She followed and went back behind the counter.

The three of them, Erza, Gray and Natsu stared at Mira and then looked down in shame.

"But I am not going to let her go like that." Natsu said, suddenly.

"She belongs in Faiy Tail, and she will be here as a family." He said energetically.

"You are right, she is a fairy." Erza said.

"And we are going to get her back." Gray followed.

Mira gave them a soft secret smile and whispered "Yes, get her back."

Lucy had entered her room.

' _How dare he? How dare they? After what they did, they expect me to come back forgiving them? How can they even think about that?'_ She thought and closed her eyes tightly.

She was angry, way too angry. She took the paperweight in her hand and threw it towards the mirror in her room. The mirror broke into thousand pieces.

She took long breaths to calm herself down.

"I have to leave tomorrow for the Light desert so I can get the last key before the time is up." She said softly.

"This is going to end now." She followed with determination her eyes.

"We will bring her back no matter what she says." Natsu said with a grin in the guild.

* * *

 **I know….after all this time…its short…I have been busy with my exams….i hope you like this chapter…and thanks for the reviews….**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys…I am back….i will try to update more often….Thanks or the reviews…love you all….i don't own FAIRY TAIL….**

* * *

" _This is going to end now." She followed with determination her eyes._

" _We will bring her back no matter what she says." Natsu said with a grin in the guild._

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone was knocking on the door. Lucy looked towards the door, highly alerted. She moved towards the door cautiously.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you in there?" The person said from the other side of the door.

' _This voice…Erza?'_ Lucy thought with confusion covering her eyes _'What is she doing here?'_

She opened the door and saw two other people with Erza.

' _I mean what are they doing here?'_ She revised her thought when she saw Natsu and Gray with her. Natsu with a toothy grin and Gray with his usual smirk.

"What are you people doing here?" Lucy asked.

"You are leaving right?" Erza inquired.

"So?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So? We are coming with you, Luce. C'mon, Happy is waiting for us with a our luggage." Natsu said trying to take Lucy's wrist in his own hand.

"No." She denied.

"No what? We are not asking you. We are telling you that we are coming as well." Gray stated.

"This is stupid." Lucy said, "Go back to the guild. You people are not coming with me. I do not want anyone coming in my way." She said cruelly.

"No, can't do that." Erza said with a smirk.

' _Am not liking that smirk on her face.'_ Lucy narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?"

"Master's orders." Erza said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled "You HAVE got to be kidding me."

"It's true. Gramps gave us the orders to stick with you." Gray said.

"You people are lying. I don't believe anyone of you." Lucy accused.

"You can always go and ask gramps." Natsu said with his usual grin.

Lucy cursed under her breath and frowned _'If Master set these people up to this, they are not just gonna let it slide.'_

"Che. Whatever. Just don't get in my way otherwise I won't hesitate to hurt anyone of you. Take this as a warning. I know you saw Lisanna. I can destroy you mentally, emotionally and physically. Don't annoy me." She warned them with dangerous aura surrounding her.

"No problem." Erza said with her smirk.

' _I will wipe that smirk off your face Erza.'_ Lucy went back in to get her things and Keys.

She looked down at her keys. 10 golden keys and 5 black keys. She held them tightly in her hands.

' _I just want it to end.'_ She thought.

She had become miserable collecting these demon keys. She just wanted it all to end.

Lucy sighed and went back to Erza and the group.

"Let's move out." Lucy said while leaving her house behind.

5 of them, including happy, were riding the train which would lead them to a town which was connected to the Light Desert.

Lucy was looking out of the train window, staring the outside world.

"So…" Gray started and Lucy just turned her eyes from the outside world towards him and raised a single eyebrow, silently giving him the message _what?_

"What are we exactly looking for?" He asked.

Lucy looked at Erza who was staring at her continuously. Then she turned her eyes towards her ex-teammate and her, whether she wanted to accept or not, love interest, having motion sickness and happy trying to ease his partner's sickness.

She sighed, what she gotten herself into?

"I am looking for the last demon key." She stated.

"Which is?" Erza asked, curious about these demon keys.

"I don't think that's necessary for you to know." Lucy snapped.

"Well you have to tell us, if you want our help." Natsu tried to say but soon fainted because of his sickness.

"I don't think you are going to be useful in any way." Lucy sweat dropped "Anyway, I didn't ask for any of your help." She snapped.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Tell us about these keys." Gray said.

' _There people are so persistent. I feel a headache coming.'_ Lucy sighed for the nth time and rubbed her forehead.

"As there are the 12 golden keys, there are also the 6 demon keys. The 6 demons.

The demon gate of Rage : Cain

The demon gate of Immorality : Nero

The demon gate of Betrayal : Judas

The demon gate of Insanity : Legion

The demon gate of Worthlessness : Belial

The demon gate of the Devil : Lucifer

These are known as the 6 demon keys. It is said that the person looking for the keys and has found any one of them, if does not collect the other remaining keys in the restricted period of time, their souls are taken by the devil himself to the depths of the hell. So far, I have collected the 5 keys, only one is remaining. But the problem is, if you can't find the Lucifer's key, you cannot establish a contract with the other demons. They still would like to be free until the contract is made with the devil." Lucy explained. Her eyes had become dark while explaining.

"What about those markings on your hands? And why do you keep the two sets of keys on the different sides?" Erza asked.

"These marking tell how many black keys you have acquired. Keeping them separate? Because I don't want the demon aura to overshadow the gold keys. Their aura can taint the soul of the zodiac spirits." Lucy explained.

"This is some serious shit." Gray said.

"The key, that calls the demon Cain, is the one you used on Lisanna?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

"What did he do to her exactly?" Gray tried to remember "All he did was place his hand on her forehead."

"He showed her her worst fears. What she is scared to lose, and then losing it in the most brutal way that is just humanly impossible. He messes with heads, emotions and then leaves you empty as he makes you see that you have lost everything." Lucy explained.

"That's….that's horrible." Erza commented.

"That's not even half of what the demons can do." Lucy chuckled darkly "just having these keys around makes me think that I am alone in the world. It makes me feel empty." She down cast her eyes.

"Then why are you even looking for them?" Erza asked.

"That's not for you to know." Lucy snapped.

"How much time do you have left?" Gray asked.

"3 weeks." Lucy stated.

"That means if the Light desert does not has the last key you are looking for, you may….." Gray couldn't even complete his sentence.

Silence hung in the atmosphere. No one said anything. The only thing they could here was other people talking and the train's horn.

"I may die." Lucy said while closing her eyes.

The train stopped at the station and they came out of the train.

This was it, if she couldn't find the Lucifer's key, then she can kiss her soul goodbye.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ She thought.

And they started their journey in the search of the Light Desert.

* * *

 **Wow…this one is particularly long one…**

 **First of all, I would like to apologies to those people who do not like to read about the demons.**

 **Second of all, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.. am back. It has been so long, and I missed all of you :* And thanks for all the reviews..love you all too much..well on with the story…I don't own FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

They had been walking for last 4 hours, no sign of anything living, even a plant, or an insect, nothing. The heat was making them dehydrated.

"How far?" Happy whinned.

No response.

"Lucccy " Happy whinned again.

"What?!" Lucy snapped.

She was getting irritated. She was covered in sweat. She was dehydrated.

"Don't snap at happy." Erza said.

"Well tell him that everyone is irritated, and I, certainly, am not interested in talking right now." She hissed.

Erza just gave her a look.

"Sorry." Happy said, his eyes down casted.

Lucy looked at him from the end of her eyes and sighed.

"Alright." Lucy said.

"Are you sure that the letter you received from Sting at the guild was genuine? " Gray asked.

He seemed to be little better from everyone else. At least being an ice mage, he could keep himself cool.

"Of course, there is no mistaking about that." Lucy said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked "Because we have been walking for hours here and I haven't seen a living being anywhere." He complained.

Lucy stopped abruptly and took a sharp turn towards her so called ex-team.

"No one, I repeat, no one asked you people to come with me. I would have been perfectly fine without you." She said with bitterness leaking in her voice.

"But we are here nevertheless, so stop complaining about it." Erza said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and glared at Erza. She again turned around and started walking.

Natsu looked up in the sky out of boredom when they started walking again.

"This light desert has way more light and heat for my liking." Gray said.

"Was that your attempt at a joke?" Lucy asked.

Before Gray could respond, Lucy beat him to it "If it was, it was horribly terrible."

"Smart ass." Gray said, a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Guys, look" Natsu said while pointing towards the sky.

Everyone looked up, and noticed a bird, stationary in the sky. It didn't move, just kept flapping it's wings in the mid air. It looked like it was trying to go forward but some kind of invisible wall was stopping it.

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"Maybe, there is some kind of spell around here." Erza said while trying to inspect here surroundings, but she could see nothing except sand.

It was already so horribly hot that their brains were not working.

"Something is wrong." Lucy said.

"Look, the bird is gone." Happy pointed out.

Everyone turned there heads upwards. It was true the bird was gone.

"Did anyone notice something about the bird?" Erza asked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"That bird, its kind, they breed in cold areas. How is it even possible that it was here, where there is so hot." Erza pointed out and scratched her chin.

"Hmm." Lucy hmm'ed.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Natsu asked looking from Erza to Lucy.

"There is only one thing to do." Lucy said while taking out one of her demon keys.

"Wait what are you doing?" Gray asked.

"What does it look like?" Lucy asked taking one of the keys in her hand.

"But didn't you say that they don't follow your orders?" Natsu asked concerned.

"There is no other way." Lucy said.

"But lucy." Erza said.

"Move." Lucy hissed.

"Open The demon gate of Insanity : Legion." Black light engulfed them.

Their worst fears engulfed them. Natsu felt that he was losing Lisanna all over again but this time instead of Lisanna it was Lucy.

Erza, it was all over the tower of hevean again.

Gray, it was like losing Ul.

Happy thought he had lost everything.

These feeling were making them go insane.

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu screamed.

Then everything cleared out. A tall man was standing in front of Lucy in black suit with horns pointing out of his head. He had yellow eyes but no pupils.

"Mistress Lucy." He said with a wicked grin.

He was smart and handsome but at the same time they could see that he was hideous.

"What can I do for you mistress?" He asked again.

"Where are we Legion?" she asked with firmness.

"Hmm…I wonder." He said smiling while analyzing his surroundings.

Other four were looking at him like he would take away everything they had ever worked for. Lucy noticed their reactions and turned her attention back to Legion.

"Legion !" Lucy hissed.

He chuckled.

"Set free, now !" Lucy said.

He chuckled again.

He again chuckled "You were always clever mistress Lucy."

He pinched played his two fingers and the other four people felt like they had been freed of some kind of restraint.

"What the hell?" Natsu charged towards him with fist burning with fire.

Lucy came in between them.

"Stop Natsu." She said glaring at him.

"How was the insanity in which you all were falling? It was fun wasn't it?" Legion asked while laughing evilly.

"You bastard." Gray shouted. Ice forming around his fist and a sword appearing in Erza's hand.

"You're sick !" Erza hissed.

Even happy came forward to fight.

"Stop." Lucy glared at all of them.

"Why are you taking his side, Luce? Do you even know what he made us feel like?" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, of course I know Natsu. You are not the one you is the owner of the 5 keys." Lucy barked at him.

Four of them stepped back after listening that.

She turned towards the chuckling Legion.

"Quite." She said.

Still chuckling, he asked "Why did you call me?"

"I need you to tell me, where we are? " She asked.

"You are close to Him." He said while giving her a wicked grin

"But I can't see anything. There is nothing." Lucy said frowning.

Legion whispered in her ear and said only two words before vanishing again "Call Him."

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Why did you selected him out of everyone else?" Erza asked, curiosity spiking.

"He is the only one who actually thinks that I can get the last key. That's why, occasionally, he helps me out." She explained.

"So, he helped you this time too?" happy asked.

"Oh yes, he did." Lucy said.

She placed both her hand on an invisible wall, which she was imaging was there.

" _Emfanísou. Eímai edó gia séna. Apokalýpste ton eaftó sas."_ She whispered, eyes closed.

"What is she saying?" Gray asked no one in particular.

"No idea. This seems like some kind of other language." Erza said.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered looking at her back.

Suddenly the scene changed around them. There was a blizzard going on. Snow was everywhere. It was cold. Very cold.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at everyone else.

"Welcome to the real Light desert." She said with a smirk when she noticed the shocked faces on them

* * *

 **Done guys…Btw, that is greek language..haha…nothing special tho…**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
